


Carry On

by moneyofthemind



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: floweypot!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never leave a friend behind, no matter how much they hate you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

The little flower stood there.

It was dark, with nothing but the light of the far above sun illuminating the bed of flowers. The little buttercup swayed back and forth in the memory of a breeze, but it’s eyes were dull.

He stared aimlessly into the gaping maw of the mountain, watching as clouds floated gently past.

A sudden rustling from his side, and he dropped his gaze from the sky. They walked out of the shadows, their steps small and tentative.

“What are you doing here?”

The person offered no reply, just a simple smile. “Frisk… you need to go.” The buttercup’s voice was weak, no resolve. No hope. “Go up to the surface. With all your… friends.” The little person shook their head and stepped up the buttercup, kneeling down.

“What are you doing?”

Flowey felt his roots shift, and grew worried, his steady features melting into a nervous jitter.

“Frisk?” The ground around it shook, as it’s roots gave way and released the soil in which they had grown. The flower looked around in shock as it was lifted from the ground, held in Frisk’s hands.

They lifted their eyes to meet the flower’s and they held a question. Waiting, the flower watched the other in shock. Suddenly, the little flower smiled.

“You’re an idiot, Frisk.”

Frisk’s smile grew wide, beaming in the relative darkness of the small clearing. Scooching around on their knees, Frisk turned to the side, revealing a small, brown pot. With a gentle touch, Frisk slowly placed Flowey down in the little seat.

Then, they turned to the ground and began to dig. Small handfuls of dirt, one at a time, they filled the pot around the flower. The thick soil covered the frail roots, and Flowey watched as he was cemented to the pot.

To his new home.

Standing, Frisk brushed the dirt from their hands, and with a final smile at the flower, they leaned over and picked up the pot.

“Why are you taking me? I nearly killed everyone… and you’re still trying to be nice about it.”

No response, but Flowey felt the pot shake a bit as Frisk laughed. “You think it’s funny huh? What happens when I get out of this pot? I’ll come get you, and your friends!” The pot shook a bit more as Frisk giggled.

Flowey huffed at the lack of effect of his threats. He knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything now, confined as he was, but Frisk didn’t need to know that.

Though, they probably already did.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/137186026871/carry-on


End file.
